topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Itachi Uchiha
Origins: Naruto Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Dragon Age: 18 (Pre timeskip), 21 (Post Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Adept, Expert Shuriken and Kunai user, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Shapeshifting, Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed. Can also make clones that explode at his will), Chakra Projection, Fire Manipulation (An elite Katon user), Water Manipulation, Telepathy, Summoning, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Can see through illusions, Illusion Reversal (Can reverse illusions casted on him), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent), Can make an Etheral Warrior like creature (Susanoo) with his chakra around himself which acts like a barrier and can be used both offensively and defensively, Can block incoming attacks with Yata Mirror or seal opponents using Totsuka Blade 'Physical strength: At least City level striking strength, Mountain+ with Complete Susano'o Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Mountain (A character with 30% of his chakra was capable of fighting against Kakashi on equal footing. Orochimaru has blatantly admitted he is simply stronger than him. Was capable of hurting Hebi Sasuke while he was utilizing Curse Mark with his Katon), higher with Amaterasu and Susanoo Durability: At least Mountain, higher with Susano'o (Tanked full impact of Kirin while he was considerably weakened), higher with Yata Mirror. Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (In a speed tier comparable to KCM Naruto, Killer B ,and Nagato) Intelligence: Super genius. One of the greatest geniuses to exist in the prodigious Uchiha clan. Itachi was a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts, praised as the best of his generation. At age 7, Itachi graduated from the Academy at the top of his class; at age 8, he mastered the Sharingan; at age 10, he passed the Chūnin Exams; at age 11, he entered the Anbu; by age 13, he was promoted to Anbu captain. Naturally, he is very observant and analytical. Hiruzen claimed he gained the wisdom of a Hokage at a mere age of 7. Was able to engineer an entire staged battle with his younger brother to enable him to seal his own eye-techniques into his sibling and appear to be defeated in the process. Stamina: Very high. Even on his deathbed was able to have a long combat with Sasuke despite of having low chakra reserves comparatively. Used Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo and Spiritual Weapons one after another in his final fight against Sasuke, and implanted Amaterasu in his eye before dying. Much higher in his prime. Range: Dozens of meters with Katons (A Katon fired from a character with 30% of his chakra traveled 40+ meters), higher with Amaterasu and Yasaka Magatama Weaknesses: '''Suffered from an unknown deadly disease which weakened him considerably, does not have high reserves of chakra compared to other high-level Shinobi. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan abilities slowly takes away vision of his eyes and is very taxing on his chakra levels. '''Standard equipment: Ninja headband, kunai, shuriken, Akatsuki robe and ring Image slideshow Pre-Timeskip Itachi 1.jpg Itachi 2.jpg Itachi 3.jpg Itachi 4.jpg Itachi 5.jpg Itachi 6.jpg Itachi cover 1.jpg Itachi cover 2.jpg Naruto cover 20.jpg Itachi cover 4.jpg Post-Timeskip PT Itachi 1.jpg PT Itachi 2.jpg PT Itachi 3.jpg PT Itachi 4.jpg PT Itachi 5.jpg PT Itachi 6.jpg PT Itachi 7.jpg PT Itachi 8.jpg PT Itachi 9.jpg PT Itachi 10.jpg PT Itachi 11.jpg PT Itachi 12.jpg PT Itachi 13.jpg PT Itachi 14.jpg PT Itachi 15.jpg PT Itachi 16.jpg PT Itachi 17.jpg PT Itachi 18.jpg PT Itachi 19.jpg PT Itachi 20.jpg PT Itachi 21.jpg PT Itachi 22.jpg PT Itachi 23.jpg PT Itachi 24.jpg PT Itachi 25.jpg PT Itachi 26.jpg PT Itachi 27.jpg PT Itachi 28.jpg PT Itachi 29.jpg PT Itachi 30.jpg PT Itachi 31.jpg File:PT Itachi 32.jpg PT Itachi 33.jpg PT Itachi 34.jpg PT Itachi 35.jpg PT Itachi cover 1.jpg PT Itachi cover 2.jpg PT Itachi cover 3.jpg PT Itachi cover 4.jpg PT Itachi cover 5.jpg PT Itachi cover 6.jpg Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Ninja